Wild Fire: Moon Shadows
by Burrfrost
Summary: This is the first book in the series. A large band of rogues take over the Clans, putting them in eternal depression. It is up to the Five Chosen to save them all, but will they fail? What will become of the Clans that once lived in the Warrior Code? All they have is hope, and all they can do is pray to StarClan that they'll survive. Rated T just to be safe. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Let the Gathering begin!" Yowled Foreststar, leader of ThunderClan.

"ThunderClan is thriving, and we have two new warriors, Kestrelpelt and Tendrilfrost." He mewed.

"Kestrelpelt! Tendrilfrost!" The Clans cheered the new warriors' names.

Foreststar nodded to Waterstar, leader of RiverClan.

"All is well in RiverClan, and we have seen rogues prowling around, but they've done no harm yet." She meowed.

"Clan cats!" A deep voice echoed across the Gathering Island.

The Clan cats turned their heads. And there, stood a dark red tabby tom with a long scar on his left flank. Dozens of cats stood behind him, smirking and growling.

"You have one moon to give me all your territories, or else you shall all die!" He hissed.

"My name, is Scar." He meowed, his mouth curving into a smile.

"You will not have our homes! We've lived in the Lake Territories for countless seasons! We challenge you to a battle tomorrow at sunhigh! We will win!" Vixenstar, the ShadowClan leader, spat, her pelt bristling.

Scar laughed, and the rest of his cats joined in.

"We'll see about that." Purred a dark tabby she-cat, a soft growl rising in the back of her throat.

"StarClan will not let us lose. Think of all those seasons ago when the Clans won the battle against the Dark Forest!" Harestar, WindClan's leader, meowed, his tone confident.

"Well, we'll be on our way now, and have fun dying!" Teased the dark tabby she-cat, her piercing blue gaze sparkling with humor and determination.

"Let's go, Feather!" Scar mewed. And with a lash of his tail, he and his cats pelted onto the fallen tree and into the woods.

"Harestar, will we really be able to beat them?" A WindClan she-cat asked.

"Yes, we will, Featherfall. StarClan will not let us fail. Our warrior ancestors have never let us down." Harestar replied, his tone brisk and deep.

Featherfall nodded, her amber eyes sparking with worry and discomfort.

"Be prepared, Clan cats." Scar mewed, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"And may your precious 'StarClan' save your souls."


	2. Helpless

Chapter 1

Tendrilfrost awoke to soft sunlight streaming down, warming her chest fur as it was the targeted spot.

"Tendrilfrost! Time for the battle!" Hissed Foreststar, shaking her.

"Huh?" Tendrilfrost mewed sleepily.

She got to her paws, which ached, but she ignored it, padding outside the warriors' den and arching her back in the pale-dawn light.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Yowled Foreststar.

Cats looked up to their leader, squinting their eyes against the sunlight.

"Today, we will be victorious against Scar and his band of rogues! He meowed loudly.

Below the Highledge, cats cheered with blood-thirsty caterwauls.

Tendrilfrost slunk down to the ground as Foreststar flicked his tail, signaling for them to go and attack.

She squeezed her eyes shut as he padded up to her.

"Come on, Tendrilfrost! Your Clan needs you!" Foreststar urged.

Tendrilfrost winced as she got to her paws. She wasn't as hungry for battle as some of the other warriors, probably because of her distant kittypet blood. She was one of Firestar's great granddaughters, and cats knew it, though Tendrilfrost wasn't quite sure how. The reign of Firestar, and even Bramblestar, was a long time ago. Seasons upon seasons ago, a kittypet named Rusty joined ThunderClan. He was accepted as an apprentice named Firepaw. Firepaw grew up, loving Spottedleaf, the medicine cat. So on, and so forth.

Tendrilfrost sighed as she bolted out the thorn barrier that protected the camp from foxes, other cats and badgers.

Her mouth gaped open and her eyes stretched wide when she saw all four Clans surrounded, helpless, by Scar and his rogues.


	3. Taking Over

Chapter 2

Tendrilfrost began to back away, only to bump into one of Scar's rogues.

"Get in the circle with the rest of your pathetic Clanmates," the black-and-white tom growled.

"They're not all my Clanmates," Tendrilfrost muttered under her breath before bounding up to her Clanmates and the other Clans.

"ShadowClan, attack!" yowled Vixenstar.

A big gray tom knocked her over with one huge black paw, the rest of his light gray fur beginning to bristle.

"And where do you think you're going?" he hissed to her.

"Nowhere," Vixenstar mewed meekly, flattening her ears in terror as the giant tabby lumbered over her.

Tendrilfrost smelled blood. She whipped her head around to see a RiverClan she-cat, blood streaming from a long gash that trailed down from her neck to her chest.

"Are you OK?" Tendrilfrost asked her as she stood behind the blue-gray she-cat.

The cat's bright green eyes glittered with fear.

"No, no, no! I need a medicine cat, but Scar won't let me go back to my Clan!" she mewed quickly, pointing her tail to the dark red tom that towered over them.

"Of course not, Rainblossom," a RiverClan tom meowed.

Rainblossom closed her eyes tightly, whimpering.

"Quiet!" Scar spat at her, slashing his claws across her cheek.

Rainblossom whimpered softer this time.

"Please, just let us go!" she pleaded.

Scar had lost his patience. Tendrilfrost could see it in his fiery amber eyes.

"What did you say?" he spat, leaning close to her face.

"Nothing," whimpered Rainblossom, backing up, only to bump into a gold-furred she-cat.

"Are you sure?" the she-cat whispered.

Scar growled at the frightened she-cat.

Just as he was about to sink his teeth into her throat, Tendrilfrost lashed her claws across his muzzle, watching in satisfaction as crimson liquids began to trickle out.

Scar lunged for her, and Tendrilfrost dodged out of the way, raking her claws across his spine.

A tom pinned her down, and Tendrilfrost struggled helplessly under his wrath.

"Clan cats, from this moment on, I will be your leader or else!" screeched Scar. "And to prove my point-" Scar ripped Rainblossom's throat out with his teeth, making Tendrilfrost gasp in shock.

"Here is one of your warriors, dead!" He smiled smugly as his blood-stained face glinted in the growing sunlight.

"You will catch me and my rogues prey," Scar yowled. "You will fight all our battles for us if we cannot win them. And every season, you will sacrifice one of your she-cats to me so she may give birth to my kits, and one of those kits will become my successor when I die."

_He's weird,_ thought Tendrilfrost.

"Every season?" Harestar hissed. "Why does it have to be every season? And why can't it be one of your cats?"

"Because," growled Scar. "I want my kits to have one of the Clan specialties. And, I also want lots and lots of new rogues for me. So, when the kits are six moons old, their mothers shall hand them over to me so I may train them." Scar took a deep breath, then meowed, "I want my kits to be good at hunting during the night, like ShadowClan. I want my kits to be as fast as the wind on the moor, like WindClan. I want my kits to be good at climbing trees, like ThunderClan. I want my kits to be able to jump really high and walk on rough surfaces, like SkyClan. I want my kits to be able to swim, like RiverClan."

"SkyClan? Aren't they far away?" Waterstar demanded.

"Oh. They don't live here?" Scar queried. "Lion, you told me they lived here, not in the gorge! Go kill yourself."

A golden tabby tom looked rather shocked.

"You're not serious, Scar!" he protested.

"Am too," Scar hissed.

Lion dipped his head shakily, racing off in the direction of the ThunderClan camp, which had that small cliff.

Tendrilfrost stared back at Scar with fear in her eyes. Would they ever get rid of him and his rogues?


End file.
